Small things
by Teedoesthings
Summary: These will be crossovers ideas that I might or might not finish. 1. Beka Cooper/ Naruto


**Hi,**

 **So lately I have had random ideas for crossovers. So I decided to write them down, and maybe on day I'll go and finish them. Just let me know if you'd ever like me to finish any of these random ideas.**

 **~Tee**

 **I don't own Naruto nor the Beka cooper series.**

* * *

Dog and Shinobi

The day started out bad to begin with, the milk went bad during the night because of the power shortage. The power wasn't even back on yet, which meant his stove, and microwave wouldn't work either. So he went to get a bowl of ramen then he remembered that he didn't pay the water bill last week, so he couldn't even boil water for his ramen. Because of the water problem he couldn't take a shower either, which meant he had to just run his hands through his hair and hope it didn't get worse. He blew a strand of hanging blonde hair away from his face and he walked to his is closest. He really needed to do the laundry, all of his clothes were either muddy, singed or blood soaked. Even his favorite orange and black jumper was dirty. He idly scratched his cheek, nails grazing over his whisker like birthmarks.

He reached in and grabbed a pair of black pants and a long sleeved gray top. The day was pretty much open for him, there wasn't any missions to go on or training he had to do with teammates, so today would be perfect for him to practice more fuuinjutsu. His feet made soft padding sounds as he walked down the hallway in his apartment to a spare room used mainly for sealing practice. The room was small, with just a square table and a small chair, but covering most of the walls were perfected seals. He pulled out the chair and sat down, leg bumping against the table sending a small ink bottle rolling to the floor. Of course the stopper opened and black ink mix with his blood spilled everywhere. He cursed and leaned down to gather up the bottle and spilled ink with a towel. His hands were stained, and the ink bottle empty.

He couldn't even wash his hands so had to resort to wiping them on his pants. Once he was situated with a new ink well and wiped most of the ink off his hands he began to to work. He wanted to make something that would allow him to move through time, it could be used for going back or forward he still hadn't worked the main kinks out. If Baa-chan or anyone found out he was intentionally messing with times and dimensions they would take away his seals and perhaps lock him up. So he did this in secret.

After a few good hours of leaning over a table handling a calligraphy brush would give anyone a few cramps, so he sat up popped his spine and decided it do him some good to pay off the water bill so he could make something to eat and get something to drink. The bill wasn't even bad to begin with, he just honestly forgot about it.

He left his seal on the table next to the dirty towel filled with ink, and everyone knows that paper is absorbent so the paper absorbed some of the ink straight into the characters, the extra ink altered the thickness of the lines on seal so miniscule that it was hardly even noticeable but it would change the whole effect of the seal drastically.

When he got back from the payment office, he went back to his small room of secrets. He picked up the seal he worked on earlier, and decided it was time to test it out. With a quick check up on the seals protecting his apartment he activated the seal with a small lick of chakra. He felt a tug at his navel, and a sudden blackness slipped into his mind. Kurama who had woken with a start quickly closed his eyes again. _What have you done…_

* * *

Beka Cooper went on her normal rounds, booted feet walking briskly on the stone paved street of Jane street. Tunstall and Goodwin were elsewhere this night, the King called them for a meeting to go over some important business covering the last month's Shadow Snake incident. She didn't mind, it left her to think over some things. The night had been strangely quiet, soft winds blew through her hair and caressing her face. Beka left her hands hang loose at her sides as she walked, but keep a stoic face. Gray eyes scanned the alleyways, ears were open listening so soft voices speaking of nothings.

If someone would need assistance she would be ready. Or that's what she had thought, a sound barely audible over her own footsteps caused her to pause. She waited, one hand over her baton the other raising to grasp her whistle. There she heard it again; a pained gasp. Spinning on her heel she took off, the sound came from the dead end corner street on Koskyen. People peaked out there windows to watch as Beka's black dressed figure sprinted down the street, her light braided hair swinging with her momentum.

The sound lead her to a small back street. She slowed down, lungs burning she took in a deep breathe before entering the darkened street. Baton in hand she made her way down, the moon's light casted shadows that moved with the clouds above. The pained sounds that caught her attention where almost non-existent, but if she listened closely and allowed the winds to help carry the sound she could still hear it As she shuffled closer to the noise, a crumpled up figure slowly came into view.

 _Shite._

Beka kneeled down on damp street once she was close enough to the figure. Her hand gently touched the shoulder of the figure, her other on her whistle. With a tender hand she rolled the figure over, a groan rolled out from the man's mouth. It could only be a man, with that facial structure and build in his shoulders. Beka stifled a gasp as she saw a large puddle of dark substance under him. If her nose was telling her the truth, that was blood. A decision was made in that instant, she brought her whistle to her lips and blew the signal for an injured civilian close or near death. And waited.

Gray eyes grazed over tan skin, marred by strange tattooed markings, and hair the color of spun gold.

 _What happened here?_

* * *

Help came, and they carried the injured man over to the Kennel where mages could look at him. They laid him down on a cot, and stripped him of the black pants and gray shirt. A sheet keep him modest from eyes. Beka was watching this all as she leaned against the far wall. So she saw the wound that caused such bleeding. Running the length of his torso was a large laceration, it was inflamed but thankfully the bleeding had slowed to a sluggish dribble.

The only time Beka looked away was when they had to stitch the deeper parts of the lesion. Moments after they re-dressed the man in simple brown cotton pants and a loose linen shirt. This was no civilian as Beka originally thought, there were strange markings that seemed to be tattooed all over his body, marvelous spirals and designs decorated his flesh like a living, breathing piece of art. The largest Tatoo sat over the man navel, it swirled around and around ending in a strange written language. The longer Beka looked at this design the more she realized it left an odd feeling in her. Like something was gazing back at her through the dark black lines.

Ahuda had recommended that Beka should stay the night with the strange man, though normally they would send a civilian back home after taking care of them, it seemed everyone else agreed that this man was no regular man. She agreed on the terms that Pounce could stay with her, Ahuda allowed that.

When morning came, Beka woke up. Back stiff from the hard cot she had slept in, she looked over to her neighbor and found the cot empty. She panicked as any normal person should when an unknown man was found missing. She was about to blow her whistle when she heard a soft spoken conversation. What she found would be forever remembered. The man was sitting on the floor with her cat in his lap, and they were talking. Actually talking to each other.  
"I can't stay here,"

 _But you are in no shape to attempt it again any time soon!_

"You sound like Sakura-chan, I'm fine. The fuzzball is undercontrol," The floor creaked under Bekas feet, and two pairs of eyes glanced up at her. Amethyst and Cerulean clashed with her own ghost gray. The man blinked his face morphing into a grin and quickly stood up, her cat jumping from his lap as he stood.  
"Hello Beka-chan! Pounce here was just telling me where I am. I'm sorry about you having to find me last night, you see I was working on something that would allow me…" he paused, his eyes became glassy before returning back to their normal unnatural blue. "Sorry as I was saying, it would have helped me travel faster."

Beka stood there, dumbfounded. Here was the man she found not even hours ago, standing and engaging in conversation as though last night never happened. His speech was odd too, the words were spoken choppy and thick, he had an accent that she had never heard before. "Okay. Could you tell me your name please since it seems you already know mine?"

The man with cerulean colored eyes and wild hair of spun gold grinned even wider, his tattooed cheeks srunching up. Beka could see all his teeth, noticing that his incisors were longer and a tad bit sharper than she'd ever seen before. He tucked his hands behind his head and said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Beka watched as his eyes flashed a strange color, it reminded her of blood.

 _You need to rest! This is not helping you!_ Her cat yowled behind him. But before she could ask what he meant, Naruto took her hand in his. "Nice to meet you." And Beka gulped, because those cerulean eyes held many secrets. She knew at that moment her life would never be the same.

 **Let me know what you think!**


End file.
